


Never thought I'd fall for you (Merthur Videos)

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: This is a collection of Merthur videos that I have created and posted on YouTube. This does feature other pairings, e.g. Arthur and Gwen, but Merlin and Arthur is the main pairing.





	Never thought I'd fall for you (Merthur Videos)

Into the woods trailer Merlin style (Merthur Endgame)

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsd7JSEWQEQ

 

Fantastic Beasts and where to find them (Merthur Style)

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zePpeDXeni0>

 

Marry For Love A Merthur Romantic comedy

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77s_Is_bXaI

 

Gone, Gone, Gone

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgw5rNnRjpc


End file.
